Benutzer Diskussion:Nerun/Archiv 2007
Unterseite auf deinem Benutzernamensraum Hallo, wie du weißt, hat sich die Community gegen eigene Artikel für Fan-Projekte wie Rollenspiele etc. ausgesprochen, daher möchte ich dir die Gelegenheit geben, selbst die Löschung von Benutzer:Nerun/Science Fiction Rollenspiel Community RS Atlantis vorzuschlagen, da sie ansonsten wahrscheinlich von einem Administrator (oder auch direkt von mir) gelöscht wird. Der Benutzernamensraum ist nicht dazu da, um für eigene Projekte außerhalb der Vorstellung der eigenen Person zu werben. 17:23, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * Ich bitte dich, mir die schriftlich codifizierten und von der Gemeinschaft akzeptierten Regeln zu zeigen, die deinen Satz "Der Benutzernamensraum ist nicht dazu da, um für eigene Projekte außerhalb der Vorstellung der eigenen Person zu werben." belegen. Solltest du dazu in der Lage sein, nehme ich gern auch selbst die Löschung des Artikels vor. --Nerun 19:34, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Siehe Memory Alpha:Deine Benutzerseite (ein Teil unserer Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen), wo es klar heißt: "Deine Benutzerseite ist kein freier Speicherplatz für Dinge, die nicht zum Memory Alpha-Projekt gehören." Die Unterseite gehört logischerweise zur Benutzerseite. 19:54, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * Du hast nun aufeinmal einen anderen Satz mit anderem Inhalt zitiert, interessant. Offenbar stimmt dein zuerst genannter Satz nicht mit den Regeln überein. ;-) Auf der von dir genannten Seite steht, dass das auf den Regeln der englischen Seite http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Your_user_page basiert. Dort steht "All registered users are entitled to their own user page on Memory Alpha. This user page can be used to present many types of information, including reviews of episodes, credit for articles written, or just something about yourself.". RS Atlantis ist etwas über mich. Bei dem von dir zitierten Satz geht es eigentlich darum, dass man seine Benutzerseite nicht als Bildlager benutzen soll. Das hat den Hintergrund, dass sonst die Wikis noch mehr Speicherplatz fressen würden. Es steht dort auch "Your user page is yours." und "No other user is allowed to edit your user page. If another user edits your personal user page, it might be considered an act of vandalism." Du bist also gar nicht dazu befugt, sie zu löschen. Bitte zeige mir bessere und eindeutigere Regeln oder sorge dafür, dass sie existieren. --Nerun 21:44, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich will mich keineswegs auf irgendjemandes Seite schlagen, aber ich möchte daran erinnern, dass, selbst wenn unsere Richtlinien urspünglich auf denen der MA/en basieren, diese bei uns keinerlei Gültigkeit besitzen.--Bravomike 21:49, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Selbst wenn das so sein sollte, was ich aufgrund des Hinweises der englischen Basis dort gerade nicht als gegeben ansehe, so steht auch in der deutschen Übersetzung: "Jeder Archivist hat eine Seite, die er beliebig editieren kann und die nur ihm gehört." --Nerun 21:54, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass Defchris ein Admin ist und er sehr wohl das Recht hat, deine Seite zu bearbeiten: "Inhalte, die offensichtlich gegen die Richtlinien verstoßen können ohne Vorwarnung von einem Administrator entfernt werden. Dies schließt Vandalismus von anderen wie auch vom '''Benutzerseiten-Besitzer eingestellte Inhalte mit ein'."'' ::::Ich will mich bestimmt nicht streiten, aber die Regeln von MA/en und MA/de können abweichen und tun das auch ggf. in diesem Fall. Außerdem darfst du froh sein, dass die Seite hier nicht schon länst gelöscht ist und er dir die Möglichkeit gibt, das selbst zu tun. ::::Noch etwas, in dem Absatz heißt es: "So werden auch hochgeladene Bilder,..." Das schließt Bilder mit ein, andere gegen die Regeln verstoßende Themen aber auch mit ein. Grundsätzlich sollte es dir genügen, dass deine Seite Dinge beinhaltet, "die nicht zum Memory Alpha-Projekt gehören." ::::Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 21:56, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) (mehrfacher BK, danke Jungs) Nerun, das ist falsch: Die Unterseite handelt nicht von dir, dem Benutzer Nerun, sondern von der "Rollenspiel Community RS Atlantis" und ist somit ein Artikel - und das weißt du genau. Der Artikel enthält jeder Menge für uns unnötiger Links und Beschreibugen bezüglich eines Rollenspiels, die hier in einem Sammelartikel zusammengetragen sind. Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist#Was Artikel in Memory Alpha nicht sind - Punkt 4. Aber gut... Ich lasse darüber abstimmen, auch wenn es eigentlich eindeutig ist. 22:01, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Übrigens ist der Punkt auch in der englischen Sprachfassung en:Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not zu finden. 22:03, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * Ich hoffe du stellst diese Abstimmung so, dass eine Regel für die Zukunft daraus abgeleitet werden kann und nicht konkret nur für meine Benutzerseite. Ich wünsche Dir viel Erfolg damit und hoffe, dass du mich auch informierst, wenn du die Abstimmung eingeleitet hast, damit ich meine Sicht der Dinge darstellen kann. --Nerun 23:26, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Kannst Du sofort tun: Forum:AZL Benutzer:Nerun/Science Fiction Rollenspiel Community RS Atlantis‎--Bravomike 23:28, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC)